


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十四）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十四）

乌托邦篇（14）——分离

包含灯火通铭，超煊你，雪落玫瑰，胡萝卜丁，杨煊，翰煊，新照不煊，花火。

舞黄上头，BDSM预警，乱七八糟各种东西预警，都是小孩子不能看的东西，当事人更加不能看。

架空，ooc？已经ooc了。

本篇磨四对cp，灯火通铭车，李振宁上线。非常ooc，如此ooc的东西是千万不能上升正主的，上升的都被我打屁股。

自从上次胡文煊和师铭泽剖白心迹之后，师铭泽便不再限制胡文煊自己出门，也允许他在家里穿以前外出时才许穿上的衣服。只是胡文煊穿着谷蓝帝赠送的衣服在家里上上下下的晃荡，实在碍他的眼，师铭泽忍了两天之后，终于忍不得了，揪起在家里捧着手机打游戏的胡文煊，不顾他挥舞手机的抗议，随便给他套上自己的一套衣服，就出门直奔本市最大的购物中心。他们一个柜台一个柜台的走，他负责把衣服一件件从架子上扯下来让导购换尺码，胡文煊负责穿了脱脱了穿，两个人效率的打配合，所过之处片甲不留，要买的衣服积成了小山丘。终于一天下来，胡文煊累的吐舌头直喘气，师铭泽志得意满，指挥送货工们抱着大包小包，将家里的衣柜塞的满满当当。

第二天，师铭泽网购的各式各样的情趣服饰也纷纷到货，彼时师铭泽不在家，胡文煊红着脸一一签收，拆开看了几件，莫名想起了徐炳超的衣柜，难不成师铭泽以为他出轨是为了徐炳超的那些衣服？胡文煊脑海里不自觉的浮现出师铭泽举着裙子对他阴恻恻笑的场景，连忙甩了甩脑袋，把这个念头从脑子里赶开，神使鬼差的拿起一套情趣内衣套上了。

师铭泽到家后，刚好看到胡文煊穿着一套兔女郎的衣服在镜子前面搔首弄姿，登时手里的东西落了一地。胡文煊见他回来，头上顶着兔耳朵噔噔噔的朝他奔来，扑进他怀里想要例行一吻，结果直接被他按到墙上，拔掉塞在后穴里充当兔子尾巴的小绒球，换成自己的捅了进去。

好吧！好吧！师铭泽勉强承认，虽然徐炳超是个无可救药的白痴，但是他的喜好也有一些可取之处——在促进性生活和谐方面。当然最主要的原因是他自己眼光好！挑的衣服适合煊煊！和徐炳超本质上没有任何关系！师铭泽悄悄抱着蓝夜出品的角色扮演大全，一边努力攻读一边如是想到。

后来，胡文煊凑过来偷看师铭泽在做什么，一眼瞅见了上次在徐炳超房间里看到的册子，又看见师铭泽在上面用三种不同颜色的笔精心制作的笔记，不敢置信的对上了师铭泽气急败坏的脸和红通通的耳朵。随即胡文煊就很没有sub自觉的嘲笑起了认真学习仿佛在备考雅思的师铭泽，还没嘲笑几句，他就被恼羞成怒的师铭泽一把扯到了腿上，直揍到哭爹喊娘的不住求饶，又违心的叫了许多声爸爸，才终于被师铭泽放过。

晚上，破罐子破摔的师铭泽拉着胡文煊说要陪练，实践出真知，模拟了父子类角色扮演。师铭泽提了鞭子扮演着一个合格的不讲道理家暴儿子的严父，逼着胡文煊喊了一晚上爸爸不说，又不管不顾的父子“乱伦”了一场，这些也都是后话了。

角色扮演玩了几场，演倒没怎么好好演，师铭泽各式蛮不讲理的花招手段却多了许多，胡文煊抚着自己身上比从前沉重的多的伤痕无语凝噎，终于据理力争，让师铭泽停止了和徐炳超一较高低的幼稚心理。

角色扮演是停了，但衣服全留了下来，一天一套，换的很勤。就好像现在，好容易师铭泽有个休息天，他坐在沙发上，面前放着电视，膝盖上趴着正在玩手机的胡文煊。胡文煊上身好好的穿着白衬衫，下身的裤子乱七八糟的卷在脚踝处，赤白的两条光腿跪在地毯上，臀部正置于师铭泽膝盖上最趁手的位置。师铭泽漫不经心的看着新闻，手放在面前的臀部上，一会儿掰揉，一会儿抓扯，一会儿抚摸，兴致上来随手扇打，又伸手进入幽秘的洞口，在里面一阵翻江倒海，胡捅乱戳，等胡文煊呻吟着几乎动了情，才坏心眼的抽出手指，一掌一掌的用力拍打着胡文煊的屁股，让他又一次渐渐的卸了情欲……

胡文煊抓着手机艰难的玩着2048，忍耐着师铭泽在他屁股上百般作乱。不就是昨天熬了夜，今天一不小心睡到下午又没有吃饭吗？也不想想究竟是谁昨天非要做一次再做一次又做一次最后还要再做一次的！结果这个始作俑者非说是他违反了家规，逼着他在这种状态下玩出一个2048，还不许他反抗。他平时都玩不出2048，现在被师铭泽这样打扰玩弄，他能拼的出来他就跟师铭泽姓！

当然，胡文煊性格上从不服输，哪怕是必死局，也要闯一闯。所以在失败了三次之后，他还是不屈不挠的开了第四局。只是他的心思早就不在面前的格子上了，师铭泽刚刚才重手打的他吱儿哇乱叫的失去了情欲，现在居然把手伸到他前面，开始撸他的性器了！胡文煊嘴里不自觉的泄出一两声哼哼，手胡乱划着，很快又死了一局。

“……”他天生数学不好，看到数字就头大，强求不来，还不如去求师铭泽。

“师铭泽，我真的错了！”

“玩出来了吗？”

“你还是直接抽我吧！”

“玩出2048了吗？”

“我今天让你打尽兴打回本好不好？”

“2048呢？”

“……”胡文煊咬牙切齿，在师铭泽的偏执毒手下恶狠狠的点开了第五局。

只是，才刚划了没几下，胡文煊手机一震，一个电话拨了进来。

“是谁？”师铭泽眼角瞟到那串陌生的号码，立刻重重的拍了两下，在已经红肿不堪的臀部上又留下了两个更加红肿的掌印。

“啊~你疯了？……呜呜我错了是我错了——这个人你大概不认识，是我以前的朋友，叫李振宁。”

“李……”师铭泽念头转了两转，哼了一声，“又是你亲戚？”

“他不算是……他和他们不一样！”

师铭泽又哼了一声，不置可否，抓起胡文煊红肿的臀瓣揉捏起来。

“……唔师铭泽……我——我能接吗？”

“接。开免提。”

“可是……你？”你能先停手吗？

“怎么了？”师铭泽按住胡文煊的腰，一阵一阵的抚摸着他的屁股，时不时的拍两掌，“再不接他就要挂了。”

“……”看来是不能。

胡文煊羞愤难当，终究还是一边喘着气一边接起了电话，又打开了免提。他扭头横了师铭泽一眼，用口型示意他轻一点，别出声。

师铭泽轻笑一阵，闷着掌在胡文煊屁股上拍了一记，啪的一声，直逼的胡文煊红透了脸，一声惊叫憋在了嗓子眼，呛的他咳嗽起来。

“李咳咳咳咳咳振宁啊……有什么事？”

“你发病了？”

“咳咳咳唔哦咳咳没有啊没有哈哈哈。”胡文煊嘴上干巴巴的应付着电话，红着脸扭过头，又可怜又讨好的看着师铭泽，小穴委屈巴巴的翕动着求饶，师铭泽又笑了笑，把手指往更深处摁了下去。

师铭泽你这个混蛋！

胡文煊心里骂不绝口，面上却分毫不显，随着师铭泽的动作，一阵阵的快感刺激着他的神经，他咬着下唇，勉强抑制住自己饱含情欲的呻吟，可师铭泽看到了被他咬的发白的嘴唇，似乎不甚满意，他抽出手指，在臀峰处狠拍了三下。三声清脆响亮的抽击声过后，胡文煊终于抵不住了，松了齿，按住收音口，尽可能低声的哀鸣着。

“你还好吧？不是说明天要见面？还能来吗？”

“当然可以！我绝对嗯哼~去……唔呃我没事——”

“……靠你到底在做什么啊？你该不会还和李汶翰在一起吧？”

“我怎么……呃可能？我就是哦——现在有点事……嗯~~啊——”

“卧槽你……”李振宁的声音小了一些，听起来像是离话筒远了几步，“咳咳我明白了。我打的那个不是时候，那个……你们继续……继续啊。其他事明天见面再讲……”

李振宁啪的挂断了电话。

“……”

“师铭泽你这个混嗯唔~蛋——”胡文煊刚想气势汹汹的兴师问罪，却被伸进来的两根手指磨到软了腰，他哼了几声，终于还是很没有骨气的撅起了屁股迎合上师铭泽的手指。

一刻钟后，胡文煊的双手被师铭泽别在背后，直接被两根手指艹到了高潮。他颤抖着射到师铭泽的裤子上，在沙发上软成了一摊狐饼。师铭泽把这摊狐饼放在沙发上，收起他的腿让他成跪趴之姿，两瓣红肿的屁股直冲着他，摇摇晃晃的，几乎跪不住，师铭泽提着自己坚硬如铁的性器，掰开胡文煊历经波折红红肿肿的臀瓣，在他甜腻腻的小声惊叫声中长驱直入，狠狠的撞上了胡文煊身体。

……

等师铭泽终于终结了今天下午的这一波没完没了的性事后，胡文煊早忘了之前那场难以言喻的羞耻play，也不记得要兴师问罪的事了，而师铭泽自然也默契的遗忘了那局还没有玩完的2048。只不过……

“明天去哪里？我陪你去。”

“不要！我……就是和我几个高中时候的朋友聚一聚，没事的。”

“你不想我陪你？”

“不是不是……就是你人都不认识，去那边会无聊嘛——我晚上就回来！就去一会儿！没事的！你不是答应了我可以一个人出门的嘛……”

“要是李汶翰或者胡春杨出现……”

“不会的不会的！李振宁会帮我保密的！”

“那个李振宁真的值得信任？”

“当然！放心啦~”

“……好吧，明天记得早点回来。”

“嗯嗯！”

后来，师铭泽每每回想起这一天，都会后悔自己为何不强硬一些，陪着他去？只可惜大错已铸，伤害早成，凭他一己之力，连一分一毫都改变不了这个复杂难解的局面。

人生如棋，楚河汉界将他们分隔两端，他们只是棋盘上两颗微不足道的棋子，在执棋人的手中翻弄着命运，徒劳又焦灼的等待着那场战争的开启。

下篇，现实篇，灯火通铭预告：

你说我们的相遇从一开始就是个错误，你开口的第一句话就预谋了今后所有的骗局，可那么长时间过去，我看你每天每夜的说爱我，却不像是句假话。

再假的戏，总该有些情真。你说对不对？

在这场由错误筑造的镜花水月里，至少我爱你是真的。

李振宁此刻正坐在a市一家门庭若市的热闹餐馆门口，一边排号一边等着胡文煊的到来。

李振宁虽然也是李家的孩子，同样居住在李家的那片占地广宏的别墅区里，但是李家家大业大，他这一脉到他为止，往上数五代都没有出过什么厉害人物，家产与其他同族亲戚们相比也只是普通，读书不通，更无权势，360行，任哪一行都未出过一个状元。他这一脉于李氏一族无甚助益，似极了鸡肋，到了他这代，族人的轻视已经积成了大山，平时面上和和气气不显分毫，可他总是能察觉到。那些令人恼恨的轻视织了层密不透风的软网，兜头盖脸的遮住了他的半生，让他挣不脱，剪不断，无可奈何。

他深恨这些成见，也努力读书，期望能出一番事业，让那些小瞧了他的亲族兄弟们开开眼。只是不知是运气不佳，还是被世代传承下来的晦气所累，空勤奋了许久，他还是争不到出路，得不到重视，比不过那些庸庸碌碌不思进取的兄弟们。李振宁一点都不喜欢乃至有些厌恶这些所谓的兄弟姐妹，这其中排在首位的便是李汶翰。

李汶翰。论才能，李振宁不输家族的任何人，只有一个李汶翰，牢牢的压在他头顶，让他的所有努力皆成了一纸空文。他除了比李振宁年长了几岁之外，又有什么才干可言？凭什么李家耗费了几世创造出偌大的一个商业帝国，偏偏大半蹉跎在了李汶翰手里？

李汶翰那一支是家族中财势人丁最兴旺的一脉，各行业的家族话事人大半出自他家，而他这一脉却马马虎虎，人微言轻，他无处说理，壮志难酬，心也慢慢冷了。

就在李振宁心灰意冷放浪形骸之际，胡文煊出现在了李汶翰亲姑姑家中，成为了李汶翰那个完美小家族里的一个变数，一个污点。

李汶翰的亲姑姑，也就是胡春杨的母亲，是一个有些古板严厉的夫人。不过家里长辈每每提起年轻时代的她时，却不是现在这个评价。

听说她曾经是极淑雅的一个美人，只是偏偏爱上了胡春杨那个空有皮囊，内里污烂，油嘴滑舌的父亲，又在她坐月子的时候闹出了这么大一个丑闻，幸亏她外表柔弱，内心却很刚毅决绝，直接与那个污泥一样的绣花枕头离了婚，由哥哥帮着抚育胡春杨，好好的将他养大，没有让胡春杨随了那个男人一丝半毫。

“当年那个长得就一副狐狸样的女人找上门的时候，我恰好和在大少爷那儿做事的本家大姐坐着唠闲，所以才能够瞧上了那么一眼。”张妈洗好了碗，坐在花园的长凳上，摇着扇子和吴嫂吹嘘着，“那狐狸精啊！啧啧啧，说句实心话，虽然没有那位夫人看着有气度，但是当真是个妖娆鲜艳的美人，夫人在旁边一对比，颜色还是寡淡了几分。那妖妖调调的身态啊，啧啧啧，看着就是擅勾引人的料子。”

“想不到狐狸精当年手里抱着的男娃儿竟然比她还美上两分，一个男娃儿，那么漂亮做什么？虽说他妈妈丢下他就不知所踪了，从小被那个酒糟烂了的醉汉养大，可他还是更像那狐狸精多些，恶习没染上多少，勾人的蛊事倒是学会了一套又一套。那狐狸精害得夫人这样惨，夫人至今未再嫁，性情也变了许多，胡少爷还是硬拉着小狐狸精回家，要啥给啥，放任纵容。小狐狸精和大狐狸精一个眉眼，天天在夫人面前转悠着，夫人看了该多糟心哪？胡少爷一向孝顺，若不是被那小狐狸精蛊了神，怎会做这种事？”

“少爷是那孩子的亲哥哥，那孩子刚来的时候，夫人虽然心里不大高兴，但也夸赞少爷知晓人伦，有情有义，说他蛊了胡少爷还是过了。只不过那头的大少爷……”

“大少爷怎了？”

吴嫂压低声音，窃窃说道，“大少爷看着，才似被狐狸精勾了魂呢！你是不知道，咱们家太太不是养了只猫儿，之前我抱着去晒太阳，碰上了胡家兄弟，那孩子看着喜欢咱们那猫儿喜欢的不得了……”

“这和大少爷有什么干系？”

“……后来大少爷偷摸来找我，问我之前那对兄弟在咱们家门口逗留了这么些时候，都做了些什么。我开始以为大少爷关心的是大的，毕竟他从小就对胡少爷格外偏爱，比照顾自家亲妹还精心两分。可没想到这次，他关心的却是那个小的。我不过略提了些那孩子逗猫儿的场景，他便好似揣了一肚子心事的走了。过了两日又来，说听说了那猫儿怀了一肚小崽子，想领一只去。”

“害，那猫儿一向是我照顾，领只小崽走又有什么要紧？猫儿生产后，我便挑了只毛色最雪白的给了大少爷，大少爷还送了我套翠玉打制的首饰做谢礼呢！你说说这小猫儿金不金贵？”

“嚯！大少爷这么大方？只可惜咱们被配在此处，没能好生享享这金贵，倒被只小猫儿占了先。”

“这小猫儿虽然金贵，却也不是跟着大少爷享福的，你知后来我瞧见那小猫儿去了何处？之前照看那孩子的刘嫂儿子上大学，她请了假回家，我又空闲，帮她顶了一阵班，恰好瞧见那只猫儿被那孩子抱在手上。大少爷费了这样大工夫得来的猫儿，竟是送给胡小少爷的！怪不得大少爷家的小姐看不惯他……”

“那个小姐倾慕兄长，又刁蛮惹人厌，连咱们家少爷都避之不及，胡小少爷惹上了这个小冤家，日子可不好过了……”

“我倒觉得，那小姐怕是也爱上了这个男妲己，又不知表达，才上赶着这样讨他嫌呢……只是兄妹相争，从性别上说，还是妹妹的胜算大些……”

彼时李振宁正在花园的藤椅上闲坐着翻手机，张妈和吴嫂的话一字不漏的随着夏风送进了他耳朵里。他听了心烦，等她们开始猜测起胡文煊的性取向时，李振宁终于听不下去，站起身走进了家门。

在此之前，胡文煊的出现虽然在整个李家都动荡传扬了一阵，但李振宁对此并无兴趣，反正都是李汶翰家的人，不管好歹，他都一视同仁的厌恶。但是在此之后，他不自觉的分了些微的注意力去了胡文煊身上，将他大大小小的事知道了个八九不离十后，才又放下心来继续讨厌他。

胡文煊进了李家的门后，一切待遇都在胡春杨的执意下与他相同。胡春杨把什么好资源都堆他面前，让他插班进了胡春杨的高中，又任他挑选兴趣爱好找专门的老师培养，甚至还带他去了李汶翰设立专门给胡春杨学习练手用的公司，接触各式各样的公司高层，豪门酒席，政要人物……可看他学数学那愁眉苦脸的样子，就知道他不是学习的材料，兴趣班从钢琴练起，也非一日之功，数学不通，公司事务金融业务更加一团乱麻，更不用说他从底层跃入上流社会，上流社会的人情世故人际关系一点不知，白惹人耻笑……

总结起来就是：暴殄天物，朽木不可雕也。

偏生这块朽木活泼爱闹，学校里结交了一群狐朋狗友，成日里在外面瞎厮混就算了，在家里也不安生。他并非李家人，却享尽李氏的好处，李家白养的那群浪荡子早看他不顺眼，他又高调的很，头昂到天上，一脸的春风得意马蹄疾，自然得罪了他们。一块朽木对上一群朽木，到底还是数量取胜，那块漂亮朽木被朽木群仗着人多势众轰轰烈烈的围殴了几场，漂亮脸蛋都破了相，一瘸一拐的回了家，自给自疗伤抹药，不哭不闹的，只是第二天又纠集了些朋友打还回去。闹的多了，被胡春杨知道，才终于安生了几天。

虽然是朽木，可比他老爹有些血性。还不错。

李振宁不屑与朽木为伍，可那天看到胡文煊衣服破破烂烂身上破破烂烂深一脚浅一脚的从他面前落寞经过时，不知道哪根神经搭错，还是拦下了他，叫吴嫂帮他打理一下，让他起码像个人样了再回去。没想到一次无意之举，就让胡文煊黏上了他，时不时的就要从他家门口经过，一脸傻样的和他打招呼，李振宁每每疾言厉色的将他轰走，又心虚的左右看看，担心被人发现和傻货走得近了，当成了一样的傻货。

不过，偶尔李振宁看胡文煊被胡春杨逼成了那呆头鹅似傻转的样子，也有了一点同病相怜心心相惜之意。他和胡文煊，本来就是两块被搭错位置的积木，他生来就对数字敏感，金融商务会计管理一样都难不倒他，却偏偏因为众人的偏见，连一点点家族企业的边都沾不上，只能每月拿着李家分配给他的固定资产赚来的利润吃白食。而胡文煊没这个天赋，再怎么学也学不出什么成绩，却偏偏被胡春杨保着拿到了一个公司，也不知道那个公司几年会破产？

但是李振宁承认，胡文煊长得好看，能歌善舞，尤其是舞蹈，他曾经看过胡文煊的舞蹈课，他学的极快，跳的又好看，天生就是这一块料子。如果去做明星，或许会大红大紫。

这和李振宁也没什么关系，李振宁照旧讨厌着李汶翰一家人，见到胡文煊也十分冷漠。胡文煊倒是一直傻笑着和他打招呼，有时又喜欢粘着他讲些没意义的闲话，往往在这个时候，他都会说些冷言冷语不耐烦的将胡文煊赶开，胡文煊每次受了激，都会嚷嚷着些再也不理他之类的气话然后愤恨恨的跑掉，只是下次见他时又没了记性，继续跑来粘着他……

“李振宁，我们是朋友了吧？”

“谁和你是朋友？”

“诶诶你怎么还是那么冷漠？我都伤成这样了，你也不安慰安慰我……”

“天天被人按着揍，十架九输，换别人早就找地缝钻去了，就你还在这儿傻乐，也不知道在高兴些什么。”

“哪怕一点可能性会赢，我也不会放弃的！”胡文煊握拳，“再说，是他们先找事，我又躲不掉，总不能光挨打不还手吧？”

哼。这种执着的劲头倒是和从前的他有些相似，只是执着在这种地方……没有必要。

虽然胡文煊依旧很烦人，但是不如以前那么惹人讨厌了——就那么一点点讨厌吧，偶尔也可以忽略不计的那种一点点。

又有一天，李振宁拿了画板出门准备打发时间，正巧又遇到了像是刚和狗熊打了一架回来的胡文煊站在门口等他。胡文煊穿着一条规整的外衣，严实的遮住了里头的惨状，他照常傻笑着朝李振宁挥手，“李振宁，我等你好久啦！”

“哟？有一件衣服幸存了？恭喜。”

“我特意脱了外衣再打的！”胡文煊听着还有一丝得意，“李振宁，我今天来是专门和你说，我搬家啦！搬去三号别墅了~你以后可以直接去三号房找我玩……”

“我干嘛找你玩……你怎么搬去三号了？找到对象准备和胡春杨分家了？”

“才没有！阿姨不喜欢我和杨杨走的太近，觉得我天天打架，会带坏杨杨，所以杨杨就给我新选了三号别墅，刚好在二号别墅旁边，离杨杨和阿姨近，又不会让阿姨天天看见我惹她烦……”胡文煊说着说着叹了口气，“李振宁，你说为什么阿姨一直不喜欢我？是他们来找我麻烦呀——我不会带坏杨杨的，杨杨那么好……”

“可能那个李阿姨只是不喜欢你整天没大没小的不叫哥哥叫杨杨，才让胡春杨离你远一点。”

“在家里我都是叫哥哥的！再说杨杨看着可不像哥哥，我要是在外面叫他哥哥，所有人都会觉得我还是个小孩了……”胡文煊轻声嘟囔着，突然嘶的抽了一口气，伸手揉着额头上的肿包，“那群疯子今天是吃兴奋剂了吧，下手那么重……”

“兴奋剂应该没吃，只是一号别墅的小姐给他们点了些火气而已。”

“又是那个臭丫头？我到底哪儿得罪她了？她三天两头的找人打我？”

“你没得罪她，是那个白痴爱上你了。”

“李振宁？你说话可要小心点，别让她到时候把你说的玩笑话又算到我头上……我被她害的已经被阿姨赶出家门了，她再这样‘爱’我几次我这张俊脸都要被她给毁了！”

李振宁作势就要呕吐，胡文煊怪叫着扑上来逼他承认自己最帅，这个话题就这样被打打闹闹的轻巧揭过。李振宁一边满脸嫌弃的掰胡文煊纠缠在自己腰上的手指，一边回想起了上次和那个脾气爆的大小姐之间不那么让人愉快的对话。

那段时间胡春杨才私下里震慑过欺负胡文煊的那帮纨绔子，又揪着胡文煊好一通教育，得到了他以后不再打架的担保，可还没消停满一周，胡文煊又天天带着伤从李振宁家门口经过了，受伤的频繁程度连李振宁都感受到了异样。他虽然非常讨厌胡文煊，但是看他如丧家之犬般的可怜样儿，伤到显处连家都不敢回，生怕被他阿姨和他哥发现，还是同意了让胡文煊躲到他家里。他满心讨厌发作不出，还得帮他去家里扯谎，心里愤懑难平，于是决定追本溯源，从那帮老是找胡文煊麻烦的混混开始治起，却一不小心发现了李汶翰家那个千金小姐在其中做下的手脚。

“……我就爱看他打架受伤，怎么了？李振宁你不会连这个都管吧？”

“我本来懒得管，可是胡文煊为了躲胡春杨天天过来烦我，我只好帮他管一管。”李振宁无所谓的笑了笑，“你的癖好我管不着，不过这样追人可追不到手，多向你哥学学，小心胡文煊被你哥捷足先登了。”

“你……”那小姑娘涨红了脸，愤愤跺脚，“谁在追他？我可没有！他在学校里天天那副趾高气昂的样子，看了就叫人讨厌！每天打扮成这样，跟孔雀开屏似的，也不知道是想给谁看！偏偏我身边那些同学就吃他这套，一个个写了情书想递过去……哼！他一个外来的野种都敢和我作对！让我帮她们送情书……我偏要让她们看看他狼狈不堪的样子！李振宁，你等着瞧吧！总有一天，他会在所有人面前向本小姐跪地求饶的！”

“跪地求饶？他不会的。”李振宁轻嗤一声，“好了，你的歪理我不想听。说不通就快滚吧，你挡到我的紫外线了。”

“你！！！”那小姐又愤恨的跺了跺脚，本想要好好理论一番，可惜知道自己奈何不了李振宁，反会被他气死，权衡利弊之后，只得迅捷的滚了。

从回忆里回过神，李振宁终于把嗷嗷鬼叫的胡文煊从自己身上掰扯了下来，“要治那个丫头还不容易？你虽然是个一推就倒的弱鸡，打不过那群混混，但是不至于连个女人都打不过吧……”

“好男不跟女斗！我怎么能跟个姑娘打架？”

“她可不是一般的姑娘……她就是金庸笔下的阿紫，一个小魔头，你不幸被她看中，不学萧峰治她个服服帖帖，早晚被她搞成游坦之……你还要不要你的俊脸了？”

“不能吧？”胡文煊战战兢兢的摸了摸脸，一不小心碰到了脸颊上的乌青，禁不住抽了一口气，“她老这样纠缠我到底为了什么？她想要什么我给她啊！你说我去求和的话有用吗？”

“你怎么能那么怂！”李振宁头顶的青筋躁动了两下，他狠狠的戳了戳胡文煊手臂上的淤紫，如愿听到了他滋儿哇的乱叫，“那个小魔女说了，她就是爱整你，看你挨打受伤她就高兴，她还想看你跪地求饶呢！你现在跑去跪她面前？你不要脸我还要！不许去！”

“我的脸和你有什么关系……嗷嗷嗷别按了真的痛真的真的……惹不起我躲得起，下次我躲开他们好吧？好吧！”

“……随你吧。”李振宁收回手，不耐烦的瞪着胡文煊，“你在我眼前待太久了，我审美疲劳，今天你可以圆润的滚了。”

“……你怎么又这样！多看两眼帅哥不好吗！”胡文煊对着李振宁冷漠无情的后脑勺大声抗议，一如往常的抗议无效，只得无奈的一手捂脸一手捂肚子跌跌撞撞的滚了。

又过了一段时间，胡春杨和胡文煊毕业，胡春杨随后出了国。没了胡春杨，那小丫头片子更加变本加厉的欺负胡文煊，李汶翰又向来管不了自家的小祖宗，没了大靠山的胡文煊只好跑来找他这个小靠山。李振宁现在已经习惯了胡文煊每天的骚扰，毕竟胡文煊一半的衣服都进了他家的客房衣柜，一周也将近有一半的时间住进了他家，俨然像个登堂入室的主人样子。至于剩下一半的时间，胡春杨不在，二号别墅的夫人对胡文煊面色缓和了些，有时也会让胡文煊住回去陪她。就在这个时候，一号别墅的小丫头愁眉不展的又找到了李振宁面前。

“李振宁，你说胡文煊为什么就不明白我的心呢？”

“？？？小姐，胡文煊要是能从跟一日三餐一样规律的挨揍中弄明白你的心，那他就是和你一样的神经病。可惜很明显他是个正常人。”

“最近我找的人和他打架打到一半我就出来制止了，这难道不算英雄救美？”

“……”李振宁难得感到无语。

“我还特意叮嘱过他们不要伤到内脏和骨头，一点皮肉伤就够了，这还不够体现我温柔体贴？”

“……”

“结果好心被当做驴肝肺，我看他倒在地上爬不起来，只是去拉他一把，他竟然敢推开我！”

“……”

“本小姐从来没对人那么好过！他竟敢不领情，看来是还没有吸取到足够的教训……”

“……”李振宁终于憋不住了，“白痴。”

“你说什么？！”李小姐气的又开始跺脚了。

“白痴女人。”李振宁看她碍眼的很，只可惜她牢牢的堵在李振宁的视线前不肯挪步，李振宁只好偏过头，施舍给她一个不屑的眼角，“就算你真的要对他好，你不和胡文煊说，鬼知道你是喜欢他还是想害他？你目前的行为——至少在正常人看来，只是想害他而已。”

“喜欢他和他说啊！告白啊！蠢货，难道还要我来教你？”

李小姐难得的没有发怒反驳，她沉思了一会儿，忽的少女怀春般娇羞的笑了笑，匆匆的又跑走了。李振宁看着她的背影，脸上不自觉的带了一丝怜悯的笑意。

谁知道李振宁没有看到小魔女告白的场景，却等到了她被害的消息。他连忙和吴嫂确认胡文煊的平安，吴嫂打听了一圈回来，脸色很差，“那孩子倒是活着……不过听说小姐的遇害和那孩子有关，他家人气的要命，说是他记恨小姐故意报复，他以后大概是出不来了。”

从此，胡文煊再没有从他家门口经过。

果然被阿紫看上的男人，都不会有什么好下场。

谷蓝帝发觉自己这几天越来越健忘了。

譬如他根本想不起自己刚刚做了什么，等他回过神时，才发现丁飞俊送的那副面具正端正的戴在他脸上，而他面前的刑架变成了一个小小的跪伏着身子双手掰着后穴的胡文煊。

……哦，他刚刚似乎是在数钱。谷蓝帝丢开手里的账本，像是驱散掉什么心事一样把那个小胡文煊驱散开了。

胡文煊说要保护他？胡文煊，这个无权无势连自身都难保的sub，竟然说要保护他？而他自己甚至不知道，他究竟有什么临头之祸是需要胡文煊的牺牲来保全的。

更何况，他们总共只见过几面，两人的感情又何至于到生死相托这一步？

胡文煊越一次又一次的强调不要忘记他，谷蓝帝就越觉得自己像是忘记了什么，不然这一切通通说不通，所有的这些疑点，一件一件的都说不通。

他到底忘了什么？

“谷蓝帝，煊煊还在你这儿吗？”

谷蓝帝一扭头，发现徐炳超不知道什么时候出现在了他身后，看着很焦急的样子。

“他前几天才回师铭泽家，怎么了？”

徐炳超脸色发白，“黄嘉新来找过你吗？他有问过你……煊煊在哪吗？”

“他没来过……他来过蓝夜，但没找过我。煊煊怎么了？”

徐炳超焦虑的原地转了几圈，然后颓然坐下，“煊煊有危险。”

“出了什么事？”

“……”徐炳超张口，却不知道从何说起，黄嘉新和他说了太多与他们无关的商业纷争，政治斗争和科研隐秘，而胡文煊怎么会搅和进来，他们又怎么会搅和进来，他却一无所知。黄嘉新只说，这是个秘密，而他，他们这些迷茫的当局者，就是这个秘密最关键的核心。

徐炳超不关心这些秘密，他只要胡文煊平安，他们几个人都要平安。

“黄嘉新说，李汶翰亲妹妹的死……那不是某个混混的临时起意，那是一场精心策划的绑架案，只是因为意外没能进行下去……而那伙凶徒，一直没有放弃他们的计划，他们现在正在寻找胡文煊的下落。”徐炳超闭上了眼睛，“黄嘉新想把煊煊带去一个安全的地方避开那些人的搜查，我告诉他煊煊这段时间在你这儿，按理来说他应该会来蓝夜找你，可他怎么没有来……这不重要，谷蓝帝，我们得去找师铭泽，我们要让师铭泽知道这件事。”

“……我去吧，上次的事……师铭泽可能暂时不想见你。”

“不。我要去，我要亲眼确认了煊煊的安全。李汶翰的妹妹……她死了啊！煊煊要是落到那些人手里，他说不定也会……”徐炳超急切的握住谷蓝帝的手腕，“我要去！我顾不上别的了。我得看看他好不好！”

“……好，好。”谷蓝帝安抚性的拍了拍徐炳超的肩膀，“我们一起去。”

下篇，现实篇，雪落玫瑰预告：

我命由我，不由天地，不由旁人。我无需你救，你也别为我涉险。我没那么好，胡文煊，不要为我牺牲，这不值得。

若真要说拯救，也是我来救你。你自身难保，我四肢健全，逞英雄这种事，我替你做。

下篇，现实篇，超煊你预告：

煊煊，你听没听过一句话：有事钟无艳，无事夏迎春。你这一生太苦，劫难重重，我很感激你遭遇劫难时总能想到向我求助，有那么多人爱你，你能偶尔想到我，就已经很好很好了。

我本来可以做夏迎春，但做你的钟无艳也没什么不好。能被你依靠，是一种幸运。

煊煊，希望这是你的最后一场劫难，希望你以后平安顺遂，希望你的未来不再需要钟无艳。

我也想做一回夏迎春，陪你迎接明年的春天。

丁飞俊正盯着光屏上显示的那个代表着胡文煊的小点发呆。这么多天过去了，他还是待在师铭泽家里，为什么一直没有出门，难道是怕被他捉回去实践？

他难道以为躲在家里，就能避开丁飞俊的掌控？

“sir，城南10号路口的监控仪两分钟前出现了胡文煊的身影。”

“什么？”丁飞俊不敢置信的看着那个好端端留在师铭泽家里的红点，“怎么可能呢……我加在纹身里的纳米定位装置，怎么会不在他身上？”

“胡文煊进入了一辆出租车，车牌号为xxxxx。”

“……继续追踪，随时回报。”

“出租车绕着城南走了三圈，胡文煊下了车，换了另一辆出租车，车牌号为xxxxx。”

“他……在躲人？”

“那辆车快要驶出城了，郊区监控少，可能会跟丢。”

“别废话，先追。”

“是，sir。”

丁飞俊皱起眉头，他为什么要大费周章的绕圈换车？难道是想去找胡春杨？还是后面有人追踪？

“sir，那辆出租车驶过监控盲区后，里面的乘客就消失了。”

“什么？！”

“sir，胡文煊不见了。”

“……”丁飞俊深呼吸了几次，“亚当，我养着你们这群AI，难道是让你们白费电的吗？”

“sir，我已经派出了十辆小型追踪机去胡文煊消失的地方寻找……”

“尽快。”

“是，sir。”

……

“sir，七号发现了一辆无牌照越野车，随后被击落。可以推断这辆车内有至少一名擅长反追踪和射击的高手。”

“……打开七号最后拍到的画面。”

“是。”

光屏展开，一辆脏兮兮的旧越野车在郊野穿行，通过热感镜头可以看出这辆车里一共有三个人，一个驾驶员，一个副驾，和一个横躺在后座的人。这时，副驾上的人像是察觉到了追踪机的监视，突然从天窗上伸出头身，端起枪射向了镜头，随后画面就变黑了。

这个人没有遮脸，丁飞俊认出了他，是上次出现在橱窗的那个……

“sir，是夏瀚宇。”

下篇，现实篇，飞蛾扑火预告：

丁飞俊一直不知道胡文煊之于他的意义。他从不爱人，为什么第一眼就被胡文煊吸引？他本以为这只是一场普通的艳遇，却不知这是他们既定的宿命。遇见他是注定，爱上他是注定，而这场人注定的相遇，做局人之一却是他自己。

他本是执棋人，奈何一着不慎，成了他人棋子。

无妨，无妨。这双拿棋的手最是悲悯，能做被他操控的那枚棋子，未尝不是一种幸运。

飞蛾扑火的那一刻，光热灼烧间，就是火焰对飞蛾的一场救赎。

end

《狐狸驯养计划》上篇，乌托邦篇，完结。下篇，现实篇，即将开启。

温馨提示：乌托邦14篇中，全部攻方视角都是攻方主观视角，包含片面观点和假象，胡文煊视角以及胡春杨视角为胡文煊失踪后，磨方四攻由胡文煊的性格言行，留下的日记和自身印象总结得知，不包含胡文煊和胡春杨的主观想法，为虚假视角。

所有在胡文煊日记中整理出来的囚室出逃前的回忆部分，在事后由李振宁证实，为真实记载。

现实篇，真相即将拉开序幕，等待着他们的会是什么？

敬请期待。（下篇该有的黄还是会轰轰烈烈的来的）


End file.
